Edward Elric vs Middle School
by Alpha Infinity
Summary: Ed's trapped in our world, but for some reason he's in the school system. How will Ed handle eating disgusting chicken, riding a big yellow monstrosity called a school bus, and an over-enthusiastic civics teacher? And was he the only one sent here?
1. The Confusing First Day

**A/N: Bwahaha I don't know about you guys but how about writing another story since I can barely keep up with my other story.**

**Okay so basically Ed gets sent to our world, is already put in the school system for some reason, and now has to learn all about American school life. I based it off of my sucky school system, and I put him in middle school because I can, not because I'm in middle school and seriously don't wanna ask my sister about her high school if that's what you're thinking. *sweats* Also I just shoved him in all of my classes cause that's easier. Annnnnnd some other characters might be coming in soon. (;**

**Rated T for language, some minor violence, and some innuendoes.(It is middle school after all) Sorry if Ed's OOC, I haven't had much practice writing him.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is not mine. **

* * *

Ed knew something was wrong.

Two seconds ago, he was Amestris, researching bio-alchemy with Shou Tucker. Now, he had a splitting headache and was waking up on hard ground. He stretched and looked around. In front of him was what looked like a parking lot, except the cars looked _really_ weird.

It must've been early in the morning, because the sun was shining right in his eyes. '_Where the hell am I?_' he wondered.

He went to push himself off the ground when he noticed. He pushed up his sleeve and gasped.

Instead of automail, he had a flesh arm.

A _human_ arm.

He ran his hand over it. '_Is this real?_' he thought.

"Hey, kid, you alright?"

Ed looked up to see a teenage boy with spiky black hair and a bag on his back staring at him.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine," Ed stuttered, still in disbelief. The boy shrugged and went to walk away.

"Wait!" Ed called."Can you tell me where I am?"

The boy looked at him as if he was insane before he said. "Uh, Acreage Pines Middle School. Weirdo." Then he left to join his friends.

'_I'm at a school?_' What was going on? Why and how did he even get here? Then he remembered his arm and went to pull up the leg of jeans who would never wear. He had a flesh leg too.

'_What the hell is going on?!_' he thought. He had no idea what was going on or how he even got here. He stood up and looked behind him and gasped.

'_This is a school?_!' he thought, shocked. It was _huge_.

It was made of bricks and a white metal roof. There was a small span of grass and trees in front of him before it ended at the wall. He looked all around him. He was under a metal overhang and the sidewalk stretched on for a while before it reached a large basketball court with a few boys racing across it on weird board-things that Ed didn't recognize.

'_What..._' he then examined his new attire. He wore dark blue jeans, along with weird looking shoes that were black and had white soles, toes, and laces. Then he wore a grey long sleeved shirt under a white polo.

Next to him he had found a red and black backpack that he presumed was his. He unzipped it and looked through its contents. Pencils, paper, notebooks, an agenda, binders, and the last alchemy book he and Al had been reading.

_'Al,_' Was Al here too? Did he also have his body back? This was confusing. What the hell was going on?

**_'Congratulations, you've interacted with your first student. Oh, there will be many more to come, Alchemist..._**' said a voice in the back of his mind that sounded eerily familiar.

* * *

Ed's POV

What was that? It sounded a lot like...

"Hey!"

I jumped and turned around to come face-to-face with a girl that was glaring at me. She had her brown hair up in a messy bun, and wore tight, neon green jeans. The two girls standing behind her looked almost identical.

"You're in our spot. _Move,_" she hissed. She seemed really pissed.

"Hey," said one of the girls behind her with a thick, unfamiliar accent. "He don't look familiar. You new or something?" She was chewing something white.

All of a sudden, the girl in front of me lit up, eyes gleaming.

"Ah, YOU MUST BE THE NEW STUDENT MRS. CASSIE TOLD US ABOUT! SQUEEE!" she screeched before throwing down her blue book bag and giving me a hug as tight as Major Armstrong's.

"Oh my god, I'm so excited! You're finally here! And you're a _girl_!" she squealed.

I immediately pushed her away, fuming.

"I'M A BOY, YOU IDIOT GIRL!" I yelled. She got a hurt look on her face before trotting back over and slinging her arm over my shoulders.

"Whoops, sorry 'bout that. It's just that you look very feminine for a boy. Offense intended."

Offense intended? This girl seemed like a charm.

"So," said a girl with piercing blue eyes. "What's your name?"

"My name's Edward, but everyone calls me Ed." I responded, pushing the girl practically hanging on me off. But she just clung back on.

"My name's Savannah. Nice to meet cha," she said, before sticking out her arm. I shook it gently. I wanted to get away from these people as soon as possible.

"Well, Eddie, welcome to Acreage Pines! With disgusting food, safety-obsessed principals, and school buses that smell of drugs, you'll love it here!" Savannah said excitedly. I then noticed that many more kids were standing around me.

"What classes do you have?" said a voice behind me. I turned to see Savannah digging through my 'backpack', or whatever she called it, before she pulled out a shiny notebook with a tiger on the front.

She flipped through it to the current day, which was September 13th.

"Awww, Eddie you don't have your schedule yet. It's okay, we'll take you to the office to get one." She shoved the agenda back in my backpack and zipped it up. "But you should at least know whether or not you're in gifted classes or not," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Uh, what are gifted classes?" I asked, puzzled. The three girls gasped and the girl with the accent I still couldn't place said, "That's it, he's a regular."

They backed away like I had the plague. What was their problem?

"What idiot doesn't know what gifted classes are?!" Savannah said, shocked.

The girl with blue eyes said, "Gifted classes are a part of a program for kids who are smarter than average, so we are placed in classes that are more challenging then the regular classes."

Smarter then average? Gifted classes? I guessed that was where I belong then.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I replied. Savannah stepped forward.

"_No_. You either _are_ or _aren't_, not you _guess_. Why don't you check yourself before you wreck yourself," she spat, snapping her fingers in a Z-motion.

Could these people talk any weirder?

"Yeah, I am," I said, not wanting them to practically attack me for being 'regular.'

"Well, why didn't you say that in the first place, Eddie!" Savannah chimed.

"Please don't call me that," I growled.

"Whatever you say, Edo." she shoved my backpack at me and began pulling me through the crowd. Finally we arrived in a squished-in spot right in front of tinted glass doors.

A bell rang out and a lady opened the doubled doors from the inside. I began getting crushed by the massive amount of kids pushing and shoving.

After scraping my arm on the doorframe, Savannah dragged me to another set of doors and brought me inside. It looked like an office, with two tall counters and a row of chairs against the wall. Savannah and I sat down.

"Man, I hope we have the same classes. I've been dying to meet someone new for once. Hopefully you'll change things up a bit, 'cause so far it's been the same thing everyday. It's so-"

A woman with short cropped hair walked in and sat down behind the counter. She peered at us over her glasses.

"May I help you two?" she asked. Savannah walked over to the desk.

"He's a new student, and he needs his schedule, 'cause for some reason he doesn't have it." Savannah jerked her thumb at me.

"Oh? Okay," The secretary looked at me. "Well, come here so I can figure out your schedule."

I got up and walked over to the desk. The woman was giving me a glare that said 'I could be doing better things then this.' She cleared her throat.

"Name."

"Edward Elric."

"Grade."

What? Grade? Like the grade of eggs?

Then Savannah said, "7th." and I embedded that into my memory.

The secretary nodded and opened a draw before pulling a huge file marked E to L. She flipped through it, passing rows and rows of names until reaching mine.

She then turned to something. It was a thin black square sitting on a big black rectangle. What the hell was _that_? There was a long board covered with numbers and letters attached to it. Her fingers flew across the board. So they were buttons? But what did they do?

Then a big, grey, bulky machine on the other side of the room began clicking and jerking, then it spat out a bunch of paper. The secretary grabbed the papers and handed them to me.

"Here," she said, annoyed. "There's your schedule, bus route, student ID number, and all that information. Now go to class before your late."

As soon as we left the office, Savannah snatched up my schedule. Then she squealed with joy.

"Yes! We have almost every class together! Whoopee!" she did a little dance before grabbing my wrist and tugging me along.

_Whoopee_. As we reached the hallway, I realized my dilemma. The hallway was _packed_. Kids of every size, shape, and color talked, laughed, screamed, tripped, sang, yelled, ran, ate and even skipped down the hallway.

"Come on!" Savannah chimed and we began down the hallway. I was bumped into _every_ person that passed, and then they would yell at me to watch were I was going or just say a curse word in my general direction. I noticed that everyone, despite all the distractions, was swiftly maneuvering around each other.

As we continued down the seemingly endless hallway, I ran into some kid that must've been at least 6'5".

"Watch where ya' goin', shrimp," he said nonchalantly.

Excuse me?

"WHO YOU CALLING A SHRIMP SO SMALL THAT THEY CAN BARLY REACH THE FLOOR YOU OVERSIZED GORILLA?!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, looming over me. "Whatcha' say, short stacks?"

Kids immediately gathered around, and I saw some money being flashed. The kid threw down his backpack and raised his fist. Then he swung.

Then was a flash of neon and brown hair and the kid's fist stopped an inch from Savannah's nose, who now stood in front of me.

"Scram, Steven," she growled. The kid growled back and then lumbered down the hallway and the crowd dispersed.

She grabbed me roughly and pulled me away.

"What the hell were you thinking? Starting a fight on your first day? You're practically throwing gasoline in the fire," she whisphered viciously.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "And what do you mean by 'fuel to the fire?'"

"The Grovers."

"What?"

"The Shadow Grove. I'll explain later."

We then walked into a classroom as soon as the bell rang. All eyes turned to me. There was a little over twenty kids all sitting at desks, staring at me intently.

_'Gifted classes are a part of a program for kids who are smarter than average.'_ So were these kids geniuses like me too?

"Mrs. Cassie!" Savannah called. "The new student is here!" A petite blond woman who I guessed was the teacher popped out of the office in the back of the room.

"Why, hello, hello." Mrs. Cassie said cheerfully. "Alright, you can sit down behind Gabriel." -a kid raised his hand-"So write down your agenda and get out some paper, and I'll get you set up in a few minutes after announcements."

I took my seat and looked at the board. It was, _different_. Instead of green or black, it was white. And the words were written in a rainbow of colors that was defiantly not chalk. Marker maybe?

I wrote down the agenda, then suddenly froze in shock.

On the board, in purple ink, it read:

September 13th, 2013

_2013?_ What? Was I in the _future?_ This was not possible. Not. Logically. Possible.

_**Oh, but it is, Alchemist**_.

That voice again. It sounded like-

What I thought was a PA system crackled to life. In Amestris, the PA system had just come out, they hadn't even installed it in HQ yet. Something told me I was a LONG way from home. Was I even still in Amestris even? Was it still called that?

_'Good morning, Acreage Pines. Please stand for the pledge_.' A woman said over the PA system. I watched in confusion as everyone stood. Baffled, I stood with them. They put their hands on their chests, so I did the same. They were all facing a red, white and blue flag hanging up on the wall by the door.

'_I pledge allegiance_

_To the flag_'

They recited the saying in perfect unison. This must've been a daily routine. I had no idea what to say, so I just mouthed random words and hoped no one would notice.

'_Of the United States of America_,'

America? That sounded kind of like Amestris.

'_And to the Republic,_

_For which it stands_,'

A republic? Mustang must've done some major changes.

_'One nation,_

_Under god._

_Indivisible,_

_With liberty and justice for all.'_

_'You may be seated_'

Everyone sat back down and continued working on their 'Do Now.' As the lady on the PA system continued talking about clubs and sports and talent shows, Mrs. Cassie came over to get me settled in and gave me 'Oh no!' tickets for bad behavior and a little piece of paper called a 'credit card' that had bathroom passes and stuff like that. She actually scared me a little bit when she said that she would punch me if I used my credit card, but it turned out she just meant a hole puncher. Then she gave me a science textbook.

After announcements finished, Mrs. Cassie told me to come to the front of the class and introduce myself. As I stood up in front, everyone watched me carefully, all except for three girls in the back who had their noses buried in books.

"Hi." Nothing. No response at all. "My name is Edward Elric."

Suddenly the three girls in the back who looked like they could care less about the new student perked up and lowered their books. They gasped at the sight of me and began to whisper before one of the girls with tan skin and curly brown hair said "Can you repeat that?"

Shoot. Should I have used my real name? They seemed to recognize me, along with two boys and girl a few seats to the front. "So where are you from?" a boy in the front blurted out before I could repeat my name.

"Amestris." Everyone reeled back in their seats and began to whisper to each other.

"Amestris?" Mrs. Cassie interrupted. "Never heard of that country."

"But Mrs. Cassie!" a girl with blond hair shouted out. "I know _all_ the countries, and that's not one of them!"

"Hush, Gianni. But I really have never heard of that place. Remind me to Google it later." Then she told me to sit back down.

Google it? What did that mean? As class began and we started talking about some person named Rachel Carson, it became hard for me to focus because I couldn't shake the feeling of three pairs of eyes boring into the back of my head.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like there's some otakus checking out Edddddddd.**

**By the way, everyone and everything in this story is real. The students, the teachers, the scenarios, even the Shadow Grove is real, not even kidding. Only Savannah and like two other people are made up.**

**Updates: pretty random. Might be slow, might be fast depending on if people like it.**

**Sooooo tell me in a review what ya' thought!**

**~Alpha Infinity **


	2. Gym more like no

**A/N: Is this chapter short or long? I can't tell on my iPod.**

**Okay is there a picture of a red-headed girl as the cover for this story? Cause if there is that's not supposed to be there.**

**I noticed that I got some views on my other story. ¡PLEASE DO NOT READ MY OTHER STORY! It desperately needs to be rewritten. I actually cringed when I read one of the chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Now that I think about it, all this stuff is real so what do I own? My own character I guess?**

* * *

Ed's POV

I took out a pencil as a quiz was placed on my desk and looked at the first question.

How do you find density?

A. Volume/mass

B. Volume-mass

C. Mass/Volume

D. Mass x Volume

Are you kidding me? This was way too easy. I blew through all the questions until I came to one question in particular.

When you type on a keyboard, the computer recognizes the key codes and the letters you typed appear on the screen. Which part of this system is the process?[1]

A. Typing on the keyboard

B. The letters appearing on the screen

C. The computer recognizing the key codes

D. Backspacing because the incorrect letters appeared.

What? What was a computer? I have no idea what any of this even means. I knew that with systems, the action in the middle is usually the process, so I just chose letter C and hoped for the best.

Everyone soon finished a little bit after me, then we went on to do a 'lab' about density. I got put in a group with two girls named Alisha and Madison, and a boy named William. By the end of the lab, I had orange food coloring all over my hands. Alisha nearly stabbed a kid in the next group over after he was goofing off and spilt food coloring all over her. Luckily she was wearing an apron, but she was still pissed cause it got on her shoes.

On the other side of the room, those three girls from before where looking at me and whispering. I stared back at them and they quickly turned around.

We all packed up our things and Savannah came skipping over. She reached into my backpack and pulled out my schedule. "We have Mrs. Adams together for language arts, you'll love her. She's kinda weird, but she's cool."

The bell rang and we plunged back into the bedlam in the hallway. While we walked along suddenly someone came up a little too close behind me. I turned and saw a girl with the hood of her jacket shielding her face. She quietly said: "Fullmetal."

My eyes widened. She knew me. How did she know who I was? I tried to see if I recognized her; she looked like one of those three girls from before.

"When people ask where you're from, say Germany, and that Amestris is the town you're from," she whispered, then plunged back into the multitude.

Was she trying to help me? Something told me she was.

**_Of course she is._**

That voice again. It could only be-

I was pulled into a classroom, and was blinded for a few seconds. The linoleum floors seemed much shinier than anywhere else I've been, and the white walls were covered in colorful posters about all the different students. The blinds on the back windows were wide open, showing a bright blue sky and large green field that seemed to stretch on for miles.(A/N: That's right people, my school's in the middle of a giant farm. DEAL WITH IT.)

I sat down in a random spot in the back of the class, and a kid with dark brown skin came over and sat in the desk next to me. He pointed at me.

"So, like, you're supposed to be Edward Elric. Like from the anime?"

"What's anime?"

He got a look of hard concentration. "I see." He moved his hand through the air. "So, I understand that you're pretending to be Edward? An interesting physiological discovery. Did you have a rough childhood?"

"Shane,". A girl who looked Xingnese came up to us. "Stop asking the new kid your stupid psychology questions."

"It is not stupid! It is scientific research!" Shane replied.

"Oh, shut it, Shane." A girl with a headband and her hair in a ponytail sat on the desk behind me. I recognized her as one of the three girls from science. "My name's Nicole. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, shortie."

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T EVEN REACH THE DESK CAUSE IT'S TOO TALL?!"

She laughed, then pulled a folded piece of paper out of her back pocket. She unfolded it and checked off something near the top. I heard her say quietly: "Call Ed short, check. Only 234 left to go."

The Xingnese girl from before had left, and suddenly Nicole leaned in and whispered, "We can help get you back to Amestris."

I gasped and was about to ask them a billion questions when the bell rang and they darted back to their desks.

"Good morning, stu-dents," Mrs. Adams walked into class, high heels clicking on the floor. "It seems that there is another student joining us today." she motioned toward me. All the kids turned and looked at me. Most of them weren't in my last class. Was there new kids every period?

"I had your brother last period. He's such a sweet kid."

_Al._ So he _was_ here. Even thought part of me wanted him to be home safe and sound, another part of me was glad, because I wasn't alone.

Mrs. Adams gave the rest of the students some busy work while she gave me a bunch of forms that needed to be signed. By my parents.

An issue has just been formed.

"Alright, cool. So," she clapped her hands and sat down at her desk. "What school are you coming from?"

What school? Did the one-room school house in Resembool count? I didn't even think it _had_ a name.

"Resembool Private School," I said after hesitating a moment.

"And that is..." she looked at me for an answer.

I remembered my encounter in the hallway. The next thing I knew I blurted out, "Germany."

"Aye, Shane, you got a friend!" Someone shouted out and everyone laughed. Shane yelled at everyone to shush.

Some girl then yelled, "You suck as the shusher, Shane! Mrs. Adams he should be fired!"

"I thought you said you were from Amestris?" some brunette girl asked.

"It's a town in Germany." Everyone got a look of satisfaction on their face when some boy with spiky black hair and one of his ears pierced said,"Speak in German!"

_No_. No way. I didn't even know what he was talking about! So much for that Germany thing helping.

"Nah, we gotta move on," said Mrs. Adams. I sank down into my chair. We silently read the story '_Rikki-Tikki-Tavi_' and then answered a few questions about the text. The class passed by fast and soon the bell rang and we were out the door.

As we rushed down the hallway, I realized that there was a map on the back of my schedule. We were heading to gym. It seemed pretty far away, and we only had four minutes to get to class. I looked up to ask Savannah if we would get there in time, but she was gone.

I didn't know what happened if we were late to class, so I followed the map until I came to a large building next to the main school building. I walked inside and there was a large basketball court with red bleachers on the sides. Up on the ceiling was rows of flood lights.

Everyone was sitting on the floor in neat lines. This class was _huge_. There had to be at _least_ one hundred kids from 6th to 8th grade. I asked a nearby lady who I was pretty sure was the teacher what I was supposed to do and she greeted me, not bothering with my name. Then she reached into a cardboard box behind her and pulled out some clothes with a sticky note on it. "Here's the gym clothes you pre-ordered," she said cheerfully, then told me to sit down behind some random kid.

I pre-ordered clothes? When did I do that? Last time I checked, I was pretty sure I didn't even have any money. After some old guy told us a bunch of crap I didn't bother listening to, he yelled: "Hit the lockers!"

Everyone slung their backpacks on their shoulders and ran towards two green doors. Lost in the the confusion, I got pushed in a crowd full of girls.

"Aye! What are you doing here?"

"Perv!"

"Get out of the girls locker room!"

Suddenly I was pushes out and across the gym to the other door, the _boys_ locker room.

* * *

Um 3rd person POV?

Ed was hit with a horrible stench as he walked in the grey and green locker room. A mixture of sweat and cologne wafted through the air. He walked over to a bench and changed into the black shorts and grey shirt with a tiger on it.

All the boys were putting their stuff in lockers. Ed found a locker with no lock and just put his bag in there. The old bald coach from before came in and clapped his hands. "Alright, gentlemen, let's go, let's go!" We all jogged out of the locker room out the back door.

It was hot and humid outside as everyone ran five laps around the track. Ed ran along at a moderate pace, staring at the three people in front of him. The girl in the middle had long blond hair pulled up in a high ponytail. She turned around for a split second and Ed saw a flash of blue.

'_No way..._' Ed ran forward, catching up to them.

"Winry! Hey! Winry!" As Ed reached them the girl turned around and he stopped in his tracks.

This girl's face was shaped differently, and she had freckles. And her eyes weren't as bright. It wasn't Winry.

"S-Sorry. I thought you were someone else," Ed stuttered. The girl just shrugged a little.

"Hey! Winnie! Come on!" The girl's friends called after her and she chased after them.

Ed stood in the middle of the track as people ran around him. '_Dammit._'

Suddenly he heard, "Brother!"

* * *

**A/N: Bwahaha well people seem to like this story so I posted another chapter.**

**[1] I KNOW THIS IS A STUPID QUESTION BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE AND I totally made that up.**

**A BIG thank you to ****Beth**** and ****Juliaalchemylover3**** for reviewing! I always love reviews!**

**Anyways, see you next chap!**

**~Alpha Infinity**


	3. That'll be 550 bucks please

**A/N: Sorry that this is a few days late from the regular updating window. I had exams last week, and didn't get to finish this chapter before Friday. Then I had a sleepover during the weekend.**

**OMG YESTERDAY ON THE RADIO THEY WERE PLAYING MUSIC FROM FMAB AND I WAS LIKE LE GASP IT WAS FROM THE PART WHERE (SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER!)**

**Alsooooooo during my friend's party we were at the mall, went to the anime store.**

**And there it was.**

**EDWARD ELRIC'S COAT.**

**It was totally worth 70 dollars.**

**Disclaimer: I FIGURED IT OUT I OWN THIS PLOT LINE AND SAVANNAH AND A FEW OTHER PEEPS BUT NOT FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR MY SCHOOL I GOT IT.**

* * *

_3rd person POV_

Ed turned and looked at his brother. Al stood before him in his _human body_. His blond hair was trimmed in a sloppy way, and he was rather pale and thin, but he was _here_.

"Al-Alphonse?" Ed stuttered out.

"Brother!" Al said cheerfully. Ed ran over and hugged his brother tightly. (A/N: Ugh SO OOCCCCCCCCCC BLAAAAH)

"You're here! And you have your body back! I just can't believe this!" Ed cried. (A/N: OOC GOD DAMMIT)

"Me too," Al replied with a smile. They began walking slowly around the track, preferring that option over playing baseball with a bunch of sports-fanatics.

"How do you think we got here?" Al asked, looking up at the pure blue sky.

"I don't know," Ed responded. "I can't remember anything no matter how hard I concentrate. There's just a flash then, nothing."

"I guess we're trapped in the future until we figure out what's going on." Al sighed.

Ed stopped and stared at Al. "Hey, Al. Have you been hearing, a voice, in your head?"

"Um, no. Why?"

Ed looked away. "I'll tell you later. Right now we need to figure out the something more important."

"What's that?"

"Equivalent exchange. We got sent here with our bodies back. So the question is: What did we sacrifice?"

* * *

_Nicole's POV_

I finished the last question on my worksheet about CPR and leaned back. My friends and I had nearly had a heart attack when we discovered that _Edward Elric_ was here for some reason, most likely the result of some twisted fanfiction.

But no matter. I suppose the real problem is the fact that we told him we could get him back to Amestris, even thought we have no clue how. The fanfictions about Ed being sent here were never finished, never saying how Ed got home.

Creativity would be the answer. But what about the Don't hug me I'm scared video? Looks like Ed's is on his own about finding a way to get back.

But my friends and I made a commitment to help in every way we can. I also heard from my friend Gorden that he thinks Al is here too.

We all agreed to keep this on the down-low. It was difficult for Natasha, a Resembool Rangers fan, but we got her to agree with us and not glomp Ed until further notice.

Mrs. Hannigan called us all for lunch, and I grabbed my lunch box, my head full of ideas to tell my friends in the girls bathroom.

* * *

_3rd person POV_

Hidden behind some large oak trees, Al watched as Ed clapped his hands. "Let's see if our alchemy still works." Ed felt energy course through him, then slammed his hands down on the ground, about to make a life-size statue of himself in all his glory.

Nothing. Not even a spark.

"What the hell..." Ed mumbled and tried again, still nothing. He repeated it over and over and over again until staring at the sky and screaming "What the hell!" He gathered up dirt in his hands. "Dammit, why doesn't our alchemy work!? Al, you try."

Al nodded and cleared out a space in the grass. Then he jumped up and snapped a twig off of the low branch of the tree and drew a simple transmutation circle in the dirt. He clapped his hands and touched the transmutation circle.

Nothing. "Mine's not working either."

"Gentlemen! Stop slacking off and get to work!" The gym coach spotted them and Ed scratched out the transmutation circle with his foot and rushed out from behind the trees.

"What do we do know?" Al asked. Ed spotted a tennis court about forty feet away with only six people playing on it.

"Lets go over there." They passed through the tall hot metal gate and grabbed rackets and a ball.

They hit it back and forth over the net until two girls next to them walked over.

"Hey, wanna play tennis with us?" A girl with wavy blond hair asked.

"Sure." Ed was getting bored of just playing with Al. He would much rather spar, but he guessed that after today's chain of events he would get in trouble for that.

Ed was put on the team with a tall girl with dark brown curly hair. She seemed very athletic and in a few minutes his side was winning by eight points.

"So," the girl I was playing with hit the ball over the fence, and Al went chasing after it. "You're the new kid, Ed, right?" She wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Yeah," I replied as we took position again

"So, do you have any idea how to get back to Amestris yet? I'm sure the Homunculi are looking for you," she said nonchalantly.

I gaped at her, to dumbfounded to notice the blond girl serve the ball right at me.

* * *

_Ed's POV_

Today marks the very first time I got drilled in the face by a fuzzy, neon ball.

I walked cautiously down the hallway, my vision half-way blocked by the handful of tissues stuffed up my bloody nose. Coach O'Deally didn't think it was broken, but she sent me to 'the nurse' anyway.

I had no idea what the nurse was. I guess it was like a mini hospital to take care of you? Schools back in Amestris didn't have a nurse. But then again, with 1200 kids in one place, the endless list of things that could go wrong in the human body, and dangerous classes like gym, the reason for a nurse nowadays is obvious.

I walked into the front office, then was directed through another doorway. The room I walked into was like a mini doctor's office. It had chairs up against the wall, a fridge, a big medical cabinet, two desks in the corner and two cots.

There were two nurses in white lab coats. Four kids were sitting in the chairs and I sat down next to them. A girl holding a bandage to her eye gave me a slip of paper.

"You have to fill that out," she told me. The paper had a list of common maladies and an 'other' box. I checked 'nose bleed' and waited.

"And what happened, sweetie?" I looked up at one of the nurses who had wheeled her chair over in front of me.

"Gym," I replied. She chuckled and then tilted my head forward.

"You're parents must do things old school if you were taught to tilt your head back with a nosebleed."

You're not supposed to? But tilting your head back slowed the blood flow. I've _never_ heard of putting your head forward, even the nurses at the hospital in Amestris told me to put it back.

The nurse took my blood pressure and then told me my nose wasn't broken. While she was getting some ice out of the fridge, the other nurse pulled back one of the curtains revealing a girl curled up in a ball on one of the cots who was extremely pale. She was shivering but I could see her sweating. What happened to _her_?

The nurse taking care of me wrapped a bag of ice in a paper towel and handed it to me.

"Hm, you don't seem to be bruising as bad as you should be, aye, tough guy? You play football?"

"No, I spar with my brother a lot, though."

Silence. She gave me a weird look and then gave me a pass back to class.

* * *

I just waited around for the remaining time of gym. This class was defiantly longer then the other ones.

Suddenly my stomach growled painfully. Did I even have breakfast this morning? I clutched it and hoped lunch would come soon.

Suddenly, one of the coaches blew a whistle and everyone dropped what they were doing and ran as fast as they could toward the gym.

I spotted one of the girls I was playing tennis with and ran up next to her. "Hey, girl, wh-"

"Jonelle is my name."

"Well, _Jonelle_, why is everyone running?"

"You want to get a good lunch, don't you?"

What? If you didn't get there first, you didn't get any _food_? My stomach growled again. No way. I ran as fast as I could towards the locker rooms, after passing through there for a brief moment, we all began walking along a narrow sidewalk along the side of the school. We passed by a bunch of small, white, rectangular structures with metal ramps leading up to brown doors.

After walking in the sea of grey for a few minutes, I passed under a pavilion and then we were herded around the back of the school and through a set of heavy metal doors.

We came into a freezing cold room, with a high pointed ceiling and a dozen rows of long beige tables separated into three sections.

The first three rows were reserved for the gym class, and I quickly sat down in a random spot. I smelled something cooking. I figured it was chicken, and something else I couldn't recognize. Suddenly, Savannah sat down next to me, along with a bunch of her friends. "What, I didn't know you were in this class," I told her.

"I was looking for you, but I couldn't find you. Ah well, at least it's lunch!" She opened her pink lunchbox and took a bite out of her sandwich.

A guy on stage grabbed the microphone and announced, "Acreage Pines shirts, school lunch and a lá carte. Acreage Pines shirts, school lunch and a lá carte."

The entire gym class jumped up and darted for the back of the cafeteria.

"Hey, Edo. Aren't you gonna get lunch?" Savannah asked, wiping some ranch dressing off the corners of her mouth.

"Uh, I forgot my money."

"Argh, that sucks on your first day. Here, I'll let you borrow some, but just pay me back on Monday, kay?"

"Sure," She handed me a green bill with a five on it.

"Here's five bucks, you can buy a chicken basket in the a lá carte line and a soda or whatever."

So their system of money was bucks? That is a really weird name. But I guess they probably think cenz is a weird name to. I walked to the lunch line and got in the long line. This wasn't much different then the cafeteria at HQ. I'd only gotten lunch there a few times, 'cause the food was _disgusting_.

Finally, I got up to the front of the line. I watched the other kids order their food and strained to here what they were saying.

"...an ice cream bar and a soda." the kid in front of me dug through his pocket and pulled out some money.

"Can you be specific?" the lady running the cash register said rather rudely.

"Sor-_ry_. Just give me a coke and an ice cream sandwich." He held out a white card everyone had on lanyards around their neck. Did I need one of those to buy lunch?

The lady scoffed, held up a grey thing to the card, gave the kid his food, then called out, "Next."

I moved up and placed the money down on the counter. "I'll have a chicken basket, and a, so-duh?"

The lady put her hands on her hips. "I _just_ told that kid to be specific, now you're messin' with me? What _type_ of soda do you want?"

Uhhhhhh. "Coke." She pulled out a red can from the fridge behind her and then placed a chicken basket in front of me. She grabbed the grey thing from before. "I.D., please,"

"Uh, what's an I.D.?" The lady dropped the grey thing and got a look that said are-you-f***ing-kidding-me.

She glared at me. "You _better_ be new here," she growled. " She turned to the register. "What's your PB number?"

I was a little afraid to say that I had no idea what that is. All of a sudden a loud "Ma'am!" came from behind me. I turned and saw a chubby kid walking towards me.

The lady sighed. "Tony, what is it?" He walked weirdly as he came over and leaned on the counter. One of the teachers on stage said into the microphone, "Tony! Get your butt back up here!" There was a bunch of 'Ohs' from around the cafeteria.

"But Mr. Davis, sir! I am in da middle, of somethang. So you're just gonna wait till I'm finished ovar here!"[1]

More 'Ohs'. Then Tony slapped his I.D. on the counter. "Ma'am, since this poor white child don't know how to pay fo' his lunch, Imma gladly pay for 'em."

She scanned the card and then said flatly,"You have no money."

Tony went silent. He put his hands on my shoulders. "Don't worry boy-" He threw his hands up and looked at the ceiling-"Jesus will save ya!" Then walked away.

The entire cafeteria burst out laughing while the teacher on stage scolded Tony through the microphone.

After that I decided I wasn't really hungry.

I sat back down and stole food off other peoples' trays and out of their lunch boxes.

All of a sudden, Nicole from language arts materialized in the seat in front of me. She leaned in and whispered, "Look, Ed. We don't know exactly how to get you back to Amestris, but we can help. We're on your side. So just chill until the end of the school day and try not to fight with someone. And stay away from the Shadow Grove." Then she casually walked away, trying not to get noticed by the teacher in stage.

Today is offically the worst day of my life.

* * *

**A/N: Oh why hello there. Have a cookie (::) v(•_•v).**

**Don't have much to say now. Hphm. **

**Alrighty then! A BIG thank you to ms. cheerful, Guest, and LUFFYwillLIVE1 for reviewing. I fangirl at each review I get.**

**I can't believe I forgot to do this before, but also a huge thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and that other one. I would thank you individually, but I don't know how. :/**

**[1] This kid actually talks like this and it is the most hILARIOUS THING EVER. **

**Don't forget to leave a review! Tell me, who's your favorite character so far?**

**~Alpha Infinity**


	4. ASDFGHJKL

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that this chapter is late, but I'm afraid that this isn't even a chapter. You see, just now, I was just finishing up the ending author's note, when**

**_I ACCIDENTLY DELETED THE ENTIRE FUDGING THING_****.**

**So please wait a few more days, I will try to rewrite it as fast as I can. Thank you!**

**~ (A frustrated) Alpha Infinity**


	5. Dismissal with a Tony?

**A/N: So here it is! The long awaited chapter.**

**So I had this chapter saved in Doc Manager yesterday and was going to update, but then I suddenly got a terrible stomach flu, so I'm staying home from school today.**

**When I deleted it, this was my order of expressions:**

**༼ ****͒ ̶ ͒****༽****. ****༼ ****͒ ͓ ͒****༽ ಠ****_****ಠ ಥ****_****ಥ****. ****༼****;´****༎ຶ ༎ຶ ༽****. ****༼ ु ்****ͦ****॔ཫ ்****ͦ****॓༽ु****｢****(#Φ****益 ****Φo)∩**

** /( .□.)\ ︵╰****(゜益゜****)╯︵ ****/(.□. /) ٩****(×̯×)۶ **

**By the way, in this episode, Ed rides a bus, and after doing some research, I decided that he wouldn't know what a bus is. His world is behind in mechanical advances, so a bus that even looks like modern ones should not exist. **

**Disclaimer: So confused (T_T)**

* * *

Ed's POV

I trudged out of gym and back into the main building. My next class was just inside, so I didn't have to walk very far. I listened to the swarm of conversations around me.

"OH, I'M SOOO SORRY, ASSHOLE!"

"And then he says 'plutonium?' and we all started laughing."

"And I was like, WOAH MAN."

"GIMME YOUR FOOD!"

"WHAT?! That's due TODAY?!"

"Ugh. I gotta go to _math_."

Would this tiring day ever end? I turned right and walked into my next class.

It was significantly bigger than the other classrooms, with large windows in the back and dozens of desks. There were several round stations with those weird computer things on them, one appeared to be smoking slightly. On the other side of the room was a hospital bed surrounded by various medical equipment. What _is_ this class?

"Hello, you must be the new student." I turned and faced an incredibly skinny teacher. She led me over to her desk and grabbed a tall stack of papers off of it. She plopped them in my arms.

"I'm Mrs. Hannigan. Welcome to Pre-Medical Sciences class."

* * *

I sifted through the pile of papers given to me. According to the syllabus, we're learning first aid, vital signs, the cardiovascular system, microbiology, and a bunch of other stuff I don't really see the point of.

I looked at the three large textbooks perched on the edge of my desk. Mrs. Hannigan gave me the packet everyone else was working on, but it was about CPR, which I had no clue what that was.

I leaned over and asked the girl next to me what page we were working off of.

"Page 374, in the blue book."

I grabbed the book in question, opened it up, and began to read.

Let's just say, CPR is _amazing_. Normally I wouldn't get excited about this kind of stuff, but this was _incredible_. Being able to beat someone's heart and breathe for them? Remarkable! And we were going to learn how to do this?

Mrs. Hannigan called for us to get in our lab groups, and I was put in a group with three girls and a boy. After showing me the basics, Mrs. Hannigan let me practice on the featureless mannequin with my group.

I have to admit, it was kind of fun. Conner kept over-exaggerating the rules of CPR, then we just started talking about random stuff.

Mrs. Hannigan soon told everyone to go back to their seats and pack up. We cleaned up our lab table and when I began to walk away, Thaitiana stopped me. "Ed, by the way, I love your colored contacts. Where'd you get them?"

"What? I don't wear contacts."

"Fine then, don't tell me," she huffed and then walked away with Kateland.

As we all huddled around the door, I pulled out my map and searched for my next class in the very far corner of the school.

The bell rang and I rushed through the hallways, ducking past freakishly tall kids until I arrived at my next class. The first thing I noticed when I walked in was that it obviously wasn't originally meant to be a classroom. It only had two windows, was much smaller, and had a different layout from the other classrooms. The ceiling was slanted, and at the very top of the front wall was an awkward green strip of fabric.

There were only a handful of desks and about fifteen kids to fill them. I took a seat behind Nicole.

"Hey, why is this class so small?" I asked her.

"Because this is a purely gifted class, the brightest of the brightest. And because this is about American history, I'm guessing that some of these kids are smarter than _you_."

The bell rang and the teacher, Mr. Hollister, walked in. "Good Afternoon, class," he said cheerfully and walked up to his podium. He took a quick glance around the room and his eyes focused in me.

"And it appears the new student has arrived." He crossed his arms and gave me a look. "How many stars are on our flag?"

Without thinking, I replied, "There's stars on our flag?"

The whole class laughed while Mr. Hollister looked at me suspiciously. Well, as suspicious as a guy wearing khakis could get. "Do you have your I.D. and textbook forms?" He asked completely out of the blue.

There had been a bunch of papers clipped in my agenda. "I think so," I responded. I pulled out my agenda and opened it up to the current date. I pulled the papers out from under the clip and held them up. "Is this it?"

He nodded. "Go to the media center." I wandered around the eerily quiet hallways trying to find the media center, until I came to a mini hallway cutting through the middle of the school that I hadn't noticed before. I traveled down it, passing by some large windows showing a wide courtyard. Finally, a pair of sort of hidden wooden doors appeared with the words 'media center' painted over them. I walked into an even quieter room lined with books. The school had its very own library?

I walked up to the information desk, and there sat an old man leaning back in a chair. I slapped the forms on the desk. "I have the I.D. and textbook forms. So, where do I get them?"

"_Where do I get them?_" He repeated back to me in a mocking, high-pitched voice.

"Argh, you listen here..." I grumbled. He let out a low chuckle, then shooed me off.

"Go find them yourself," he said with a heavy dialect and turned his back towards me.

Fine then. I went to the bookshelves and began scanning them for the textbooks when I felt a shadow come over me.

"Hi!"

I spun around and came face-to-face with a girl in an orange vest and appeared to be hopped up on sugar. "Do you need any help?"

"Um, I'm looking for the textbooks." Suddenly, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the other side of the library.

"7th grade, right?" I remembered back in the front office and nodded.

She grabbed three textbooks and thrust them into my arms and nearly knocked me over. Next, she pulled me back to the information desk and sat me down in a wooden chair with a little black box in front of it.

"Alright, say cheese!" She said.

"Wha-" *click*

The girl looked at the 'computer' and started cackling while the old man chuckled. A tiny machine sputtered on the desk and then spat out a little white card. He attached a black lanyard to it, checked out my textbooks, and then kicked me out.

* * *

I hate the picture on my I.D. It's looks like I'm about to sneeze. Why do we even need these things anyway? And do I have to wear this thing all the time around my neck, like a dog collar?

When I got back to class, I kind of spaced out. I also realized how easy it was to get off-topic in this class. One minute we were talking about some guy named King George, the next we were discussing Mr. Hollister's apparently delicious cashew butter sandwich.

And then the soda.

It all started with Jayden unfortunately leaving his Mountain Dew, which is seemingly 99% sugar, on his desk in a health-obsessed teachers classroom.

Now, Mr. Hollister was holding it in a threatening way with Jayden begging him to give it back and the class chanting, "Do it, do it."

I thought he was going to throw it away or something when he started _shaking_ it.

"Noooooo!" Jayden cried while the class applauded Mr. Hollister. The world's future geniuses alright. Then Mr. Hollister walked over to the door, opened it, and rolled the can down the hall.

Now the class was howling with laughter. Then they were quieted when Mr. Hollister announced, "No poop in my class!"

"...What?"

"Poop?"

"SUGAR!" he corrected. Then a few kids started saying how they all had sugar in their bodies right now and should leave. Mr. Hollister nearly cried out in frustration, then finally got back on topic.

I smiled. I liked this class. It wasn't like back at school in Resembool, where talking back was frowned upon. No, in this class you could be a complete sarcastic smart-ass and would practically get rewarded for it.

In the middle of Mr. Hollister's lecture about the Articles of Confederation, the bell rang and everyone jumped up and rushed out the door.

I glanced at my map. My next class was in room 1025. But the classrooms only went up to 200.

"Lost, newcomer?" Savannah skipped up next to me. "Room 1025 means portable 15. It's in the back, behind the school."

We walked along with the current of kids, until we reached a bustling intersection. Savannah went right while I went left.

"Go out that door and just follow the flow!" Savannah yelled after me, then disappeared. I came to a pair of metal doors with a red-headed boy standing next to them, directing traffic.

"Alright people, keep it moving smoothly, lets go." Then the doorway was jammed with a group of girls. "I SAID KEEP IT MOVING F***ING SMOOTHLY!" The boy screamed and pushed the laughing girls through the door.

I passed under the pavilion from lunch, crossed a two-lane street, went under some massive oak trees and finally walked through a metal gate.

I was standing in a mini community. Squat little buildings stood all around me, the heat reflecting of their white walls. I located the one labeled 15 and clomped up the ramp.

The cramped room I walked in had scuffed tile floors and someone had tried to shove as many desks as possible into the small space and failed.

I met my algebra teacher, Mrs. Torres, received my math book and took a seat in the back row of desks. There were only two windows, one on the other side of the room and the second right next to me but it was murky you could barely see the shadows of people walking past.

The worksheet we were working on only took me a few minutes, and I already knew the lesson, so I spent the rest of class dozing off trying to cope with my boredom.

Finally, after fifty-three tedious minutes, class came to a close. The PA system came on and the lady repeated her announcements from that morning, said a list of numbers that Mrs. Torres wrote on the board, then she dismissed us.

Everyone ran like mad toward the door and down the ramp. We merged in with the crowd of polos and traveled along slowly. I heard a girl next to me say: "Ah, I'm so glad that it's finally the weekend! This week went by _so_ goddamn slow."

So it _was_ Friday. I figured it was. Everyone was too happy for it to be a Monday or something. We passed through the same gate, but instead of fanning out across the road like before, we all stayed jam-packed in one giant swarm. I was wondering why when an _awful_ smell hit my nose. What _is_ that?

We were herded through a narrow section of walkway when I noticed the massive yellow..._things_ towering over me. They were caked with dust and had black lettering reading 'school bus' on the side. They were sputtering and hissing, and little clouds of smoke came out of the exhaust pipes.

The crowd stepped up onto the sidewalk, and we were literally inching along body-to-body. All I could see was the tops of kids' heads.

"Hey! Edo!" I saw an arm flailing above the rest with that familiar voice. Savannah disappeared and then popped up next to me. "How did you even manage to get to me?" I asked.

"The express lane."

"What's that?"

She smiled. "Oh, it's a term me and my friends use. It's a little foot-wide space right up against the building that the bus riders use to get to their buses quickly. Speaking of that, ours is here so lets go."

"What's a bus?" She gave me a weird look.

"Um, _those_." she pointed to the yellow things. Wait a second. She said riders.

_Those_ were _cars?!_

After closer inspection, I noticed tires half my height. (not like I'm short or anything) on those so-called _buses_. But there was a more important matter.

I had to go _inside_ one of those things.

Savannah pulled me into the 'express lane' and our speed instantly quickened to a jog. I glared at the menacing black windows running down the side of the buses. One of them was forced open, and two pairs of desperate-looking arms clawed out. A kid passing by high-fived them.

We cut across the massive crowd and stopped in a small group waiting outside the tall black bus doors. Finally they squealed open and kids hopped over the 2-foot jump and up the dirty bus steps. I lingered in the back of the group and was the last one to board.

The air was hot and stale inside the bus. I nearly hit my head on an over-working air conditioner. Before me were rows and rows of dark blue seats with a narrow aisle slicing down the middle.

I saw a flash of gold in one of the front seats and saw Al. He pat the seat next to him. I went to sit down beside him but then I heard it.

That unmistakable voice.

"Aye! It's the little white boy! How yo's doing?"

* * *

3rd person POV

Oh _God_. Not _him_. _Anybody_ but _him_.

Tony swaggered up the aisle and slung a chubby arm around Ed.

"Ya know, it's been a while, child." Ed tried to escape but he couldn't as Tony led him down the aisle.

He was shoved up against the window and Tony plopped down next to him. "So, how yo's doing?" Tony asked. When Ed didn't answer Tony just shrugged and began talking to everyone else. Ed hit his head against the window and stared longingly at the now-emptying sidewalk. Now that I think about it, should I even be on this thing? How would Savannah know? The bus began to lurch forward.

"I wouldn't put my head on that window if I were you. It's filthy." Nicole was leaning on the back of the seat in front of me. "You never know what bacteria could be lying in wait on this germ-infested hunk of metal. Staphylococcus, Strepbacillus, but of course the Staph wouldn't even affect you now really since it's crawling all over your skin in the form of Staphylococcus epidermis." The bus made a sharp turn around a loop, and Tony's fat body nearly crushed me. Savannah appeared next to Nicole. "Don't worry, we're the 2nd stop."

"How would you know?" I snapped, attempting to push Tony off me.

"Because I may have looked in your file, I am a student aide, ya' know."

Ed groaned. He could barely even think with all the laughter and talking going on. At least he would get to see what kind of a neighborhood he was imprisoned in.

The bus, after dangerously swerving through school traffic, navigated the main road. Ed looked at the fields that stretched on for miles on his right. They turned down another two lane road and passed through the neighborhood.

It was rural, not as rural as Resembool, but the houses had large yards and many of them were farms with horses, goats, sheep, and chickens. Ed noticed that only the main roads were paved, the ones branching off them were dirt.

Suddenly, the bus went quiet and somebody yelled, "The bumps are coming!" Ed looked around at everyone who was sitting facing front with eager looks on their faces.

Savannah leaned over the seat. "Get ready, Ed! This is your first time, so you gotta be prepared! On the count of three, just lean up a little bit and just let it loose!"

"Wha-"

"One!" Everyone screamed in unison.

"Wait what am I-"

"Two!"

"HANG ON-"

"THREE!"

Ed watched in horror as the entire front of the bus leaned skyward, then went back down.

Suddenly, everything slowed down. Ed was launched into the air at least three feet, hung there for a moment, then was slammed back down in his seat.

He sat there, frozen, while everyone cheered. "Oh, that made me feel all tingly!" Tony yelled, making everyone laugh.

The bus turned down a dirt road, alongside a wide canal. Ed wished he could jump in the sparkling water, for he was drenched in sweat from being stuck inside this oven-like tin can.

The reached their first stop, in literally the middle of nowhere, then the bus rattled down a bumpy road and up a hill.

Back on pavement, the bus made a sharp turn down the side of the hill and abruptly stopped at the bottom, causing Ed to be slammed into the back of the seat. He peeled his face off the torn fabric and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"See ya' later, child!" Tony and all the other kids chimed. Ed trudged down the aisle and was the last one off. He took a few steps and then collapsed on his hands and knees in the muddy swale. "Never. Again. Will I go through that hell." He muttered.

"Well, it's your only way home, unless you wanna walk," Nicole said. Ed heard the bus squeal and hiss as it rumbled away while Tony was yelling something out the window and another kid was going, "Yeah! Weeeeeeeeeeed!"

Nicole offered him a hand. "I think I'd rather walk," Ed replied, helping himself up.

"Hello, Fullmetal."

Ed looked up and his eyes widened when he saw the figures standing in the shade.

"Colonel..."

* * *

**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHA YOU SAW THAT COMING DIDN'T YOU.**

**A BIG thank you to everyone that reviewed! This time I'm gonna reply.**

**FullmetalAlchemist64: Lol it's true the lady at the store loves me because I've spent like $400 there. Glad ya liked Tony! （〜****^∇^)〜**

**Juliaalchemylover3: Don't worry, I have many more Tony stories. I hope you enjoyed him in this chapter.("⌒∇⌒")**

**Ms. cheerful: YAY GLAD YOU LIKE BEING ME (ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:・ﾟ✧**

**Guest: The name of the store is Zen Garden, though I do not think it is a chain of stores. And thank you, this is literally me at school everyday: **

**ꉂ ****(ᵔ̴̶̤᷄ꇴ ****ॣ****ᵔ̴̶̤᷅⌯))л̵ʱªʱª⁎*.＊****"THAT'S GOING IN MY FANFICTION!"**

**SapphireClaw: Glad you likey ( ＾◡＾****)**

**Meladi1: Mayyyyyybeeeeee ╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭**

**Theultimatenerd43: Thank you for your sympathy (_ _)**

**Btw, if any of you find anything totally random and doesn't make sense in this story, blame my sister. I already found three stupid lines she managed to sneak in.**

**So, you all know Mr. Hollister. Well, I changed all my teachers' names, and usually they have some sort of meaning behind them. Most of them are long and confusing, but Mr. Hollister's is actually quite amusing. You see, he dresses like a model for Abercrombie or Hollister or Banana Republic. So, we decided to name him Mr. Hollister. **

**R&R!**

**~Alpha Infinity**


End file.
